이럴 수가? (How It Can Be?)
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Kai dan D.O menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari seluruh member dan hanya berdalih bahwa mereka sekedar 'Friends with Benefit', sama seperti member lainnya. Dan sebuah kejadian menguak segalanya... KAISOO! YAOI! CANON! DLDR! READ WARNING PLEASE! TWOSHOOT!
1. Chapter 1

Title : 이럴수가…? (How It Can Be…?)

Pairing : Kai X D.O (KAISOO OTP)

Genre : Sci-Fi &amp; Humor

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo are belong to SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Chapter : 1 of 2

Summary : Kai dan D.O menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari seluruh member dan hanya berdalih bahwa mereka sekedar 'Friends with Benefit'. Dan sebuah kejadian menguak segalanya. KAISOO! YAOI! CANON! DLDR! READ WARNING PLEASE! TWOSHOOT!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, CERITA PASARAN, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**MOHON PERHATIAN!**_

Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih **WARNING KERAS** buat semua readers.

Cerita ini mengandung _**MALE PREGNANCY**_dan adegan yang **TIDAK MASUK AKAL.**

**KALAU NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA &amp; BASH.**

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat author harapkan, _**terkecuali BASH, BAIK TERHADAP CERITA MAUPUN PAIRING!**_

Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya.

Ingat ya, sudah diperingatkan lho!

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

[EXO'S DORM]

Kai mengungkung Kyungsoo dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Ditatapnya mata bulat nan menggemaskan milik namja yang lebih tua setahun dari dirinya ini. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang terasa meledak-ledak hanya karena tatapan Kai yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menggairahkan sekaligus membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo Hyung…" panggil Kai dengan nada rendah, hampir seperti desahan dan geraman.

"…." Kyungsoo tak membalas dan hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan

"Hyung…" tatapan Kai semakin dalam, hingga Kyungsoo secara hiperbola merasa bahwa tubuhnya semakin menciut karena tatapan itu

"…" keduanya hanya diam dan saling bertatapan cukup lama.

Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Meski Kai lebih muda darinya, aura Kai lebih _manly _dan berkharisma daripada dirinya. Ekspresi ketakutan jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Ia takut kalau Kai akan memarahinya atau malah menerkamnya. _Who knows?_

"Pppfftt!" Wajah Kai berubah seperti orang menahan tawa dan pada akhirnya pertahanan Kai runtuh juga.

Kai memang paling tidak tahan saat melihat wajah polos hyung kesayangannya ini. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajah polos Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya.

"YA! Wae geurae? Kenapa tertawa?" Kyungsoo memukul punggung Kai cukup keras hingga namja itu berhenti tertawa dan kini malah memegangi pundaknya yang dipukul Kyungsoo.

"Apo! CK!" protes Kai tidak terima

"Salahmu sendiri!" seru Kyungsoo tak mau disalahkan

"Hyung…" kini Kai malah menunjukan wajah manjanya dan menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang merengek.

Ok, anggap saja Kai memang berwajah majemuk(?) karena ia mampu menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Kai sesungguhnya berjiwa kekanakan dan manja, meskipun apa yang dilihat oleh EXO-L di atas panggung, MV maupun CF adalah Kai yang berkharisma dan cool. Namun sebenarnya kepribadian Kai sangatlah kekanakan—kecuali dalam hal kemesuman karena namja ini memang mesum.

"Wae..?" Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena Kai mulai merengek. Menurutnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Hyung!" seru Kai, lalu kemudian terdiam.

"Hmm?" balas Kyungsoo malas sambil membuang mukanya

Kai mendekati telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

"_Kau gemuk."_ Bisik Kai pelan

"M—mwoya?!" mata Kyungsoo membulat.

Namja mungil itu pun langsung menghujani Kai dengan pukulan-pukulannya. Ia tidak terima apabila dikatakan gemuk. Ia memang mengakui bahwa berat badannya bertambah akhir-akhir ini, namun entah kenapa ia sangat sensitif dengan kata 'gemuk'. Itu terasa seperti sebuah penghinaan untuknya.

"Ya! Hyung! Apo!" Kai mencoba menangkis pukulan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berhenti

"Jangan mencoba menghinaku! Aku tidak suka! Kalau kau tidak suka lagi padaku, kau bisa cari kekasih lain!" gerutu Kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Hyung! Jaga kata-katamu! Jangan sampai ada yang mendengarnya!" Kai meremas kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo untuk membuat namja itu sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengumbar-umbar kata 'kekasih' di tempat umum—dapur dorm—seperti ini. Ia bersyukur karena sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar kata-katanya barusan, kecuali si kecil Candy—anjing peliharaan Tao—yang sedang asyik memakan sarapannya tepat di depan kulkas.

"Mian. Aku keceplosan." Sesal Kyungsoo

"Arasseo, jangan diulang lagi ya…" Kai tersenyum sangat manis pada Kyungsoo sampai-sampai Kyungsoo jadi mual. Yahh, Kyungsoo mual karena melihat senyuman idiot Kai.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, Kai! Aku jadi mual melihatnya."

"Hyung, ini senyum terbaikku pagi ini! Kenapa tidak memberiku apresiasi?" protes Kai dengan bibir manyun

"Oh… Kai jangan mulai. Aku semakin mual! Hmmpphh!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju wastafel.

"HYUNG!"

Dan terjadilah (?) hal 'itu'. Kyungsoo benar-benar muntah. Kai jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hyung…"

"HOEEKK! Uughh.." tubuh Kyungsoo langsung lemas.

"Hyung… Mian… Kau jadi benar-benar muntah karena melihat senyumku." Kai membopong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi dapur.

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab

"Hyung… Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu sakit? Apa perutmu sakit?" tanya Kai khawatir

"Antar saja aku ke kamar." Kata Kyungsoo

Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya sakit. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menyediakan semua kebutuhan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sakit, seperti ketika ia sakit dan Kyungsoo selalu ada untuknya. Kyungsoo dan Kai memang sepasang kekasih. Mereka berusaha menutupi hubungan ini dan hanya bertingkah layaknya bromance dan sekedar _'friends with benefit' _seperti halnya member lain. Sebagai artis dengan jam terbang yang sangat tinggi, member EXO tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pelampiasan hasrat seksual sebagai lelaki normal selain menuntaskannya pada sesama member.

Itulah awal kisah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menyukai Kyungsoo sejak ia mengenal Kyungsoo secara akrab dan tahu sifat-sifat Kyungsoo yang baginya sangat menggemaskan ketika mereka masih trainee. Adanya keadaan friends with benefit membuat Kai sangat bersemangat untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai 'partner'nya. Namun Kyungsoo menolaknya. Kyungsoo menolak semua member yang menginginkannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sex hanya dengan kekasihnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Kai semakin tak bernyali untuk bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan membencinya karena ia adalah gay.

Hingga pada suatu hari Kai pun mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dan dengan ajaib Kyungsoo membalas perasaannya dan mau menerima Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Kyungsoo sesungguhnya hanya menunggu kapan Kai berani mengutarakan perasaannya hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang berkedok sebagai 'partner tetap'. Member lain protes karena merasa Kyungsoo tidak adil karena hanya mau dengan Kai dan tidak mau dengan mereka padahal mereka sangat tertarik dengan pantat bohay milik Kyungsoo yang menggiurkan. Namun Kyungsoo bilang dia hanya mau melakukannya dengan Kai karena mereka punya perjanjian rahasia. Manager dan member akhirnya dapat menerima hal itu. Mereka semua memang punya kesepakatan menyetujui hubungan _friends with benefit_ dan tidak melibatkan perasaan. Manager melarang keras ada yang jatuh cinta satu sama lain karena ia tidak mau mendengar berita bahwa ada member EXO yang gay.

Kini hal itu sudah berjalan sekitar satu tahun dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Hal ini semakin membuat hubungan antar member semakin erat. Bahkan kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa mereka mengikuti jejak Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi partner tetap. Member lain pun melayangkan protes keras karena mereka sangat menyukai service Baekhyun yang aduhai. Dalam berhubungan sex, Baekhyun selalu menjadi _bottom_ dan itu sangat menguntungkan member lain. Namun kini Baekhyun telah diklaim oleh Chanyeol sehingga member lain hanya mampu gigit jari. Terutama Sehun.

Sejak Luhan keluar, pelampiasannya hanya pada Baekhyun dan terkadang Lay. Sehun semakin merana karena Chanyeol adalah namja yang posesif yang pasti tidak akan membiarkan partner tetapnya untuk 'dipakai' member lain. Untungnya Baekhyun adalah namja yang nakal sehingga kadang Baekhyun yang mendatangi Sehun karena rindu dengan _bulge _Sehun yang _big size_. Sehun tentu dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan hyungnya yang genit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati Kai sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hyung… Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Kai

"Hmm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bibirnya memucat.

"Hyung, ayo makan. Aku akan menyuapimu." Kai membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menatap makanan yang ada di tangan Kai

"Ini bubur, hyung. Manajer hyung menyuruhku menyuapimu dengan ini." Kata Kai sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu kepada Kyungsoo

"Shireo! Aku mau _curry ramyeon!"_ tolak Kyungsoo

"Hyung…" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serius

"Ani. Aku mau _curry ramyeon,_ Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa membalas tatapan mata Kai yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Di saat-saat tertentu, Kai memang punya ekspresi menakutkan. Kyungsoo tau bahwa Kai sedang memaksanya tapi ia mencoba tak peduli.

"Hyung. Makan." Ucap Kai dingin

"Curry. ramyeon. atau. aku. tidak. makan." ancam Kyungsoo

"Ck! Arasseo. Tunggu disini, hyung. Aku akan mengatakannya pada manajer hyung." Kai berdiri dan membawa bubur itu keluar kamar.

"…" Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Kai yang baru saja keluar kamar

"Hmm… Aku lapar…" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan banyak perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo, terutama fisiknya. Ia menjadi sangat rakus dan banyak makan. Ia juga jadi malas kemana-mana dan cepat mengeluh lelah. Tubuhnya pun menggemuk karena jarang bergerak. Manajer mereka sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya diet, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengarkannya dan tetap makan dengan porsi yang banyak. Manajer dan member lain pusing dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang berubah total. Kyungsoo yang biasanya penurut kini menjadi kerasa kepala dan sama sekali tidak bisa diatur. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan namja kecil itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Jangan makan terus! Kau harus berhenti makan. Lihat tubuhmu sudah seperti karung beras. Baju-bajumu bahkan sudah banyak yang tidak muat kan? Kenapa tidak menjaga tubuhmu?" Baekhyun menceramahi Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik memakan camilan keripik kentang sambil menatap TV yang sedang menayangkan tayangan kartun kesukaannya, Pororo.

"Tida perlu menasehatiku, hyung. Memangnya hyung selangsing apa?" Kyungsoo melirik perut Baekhyun yang memang sedikit buncit.

"…" Baekhyun merona karena malu. Ia selalu saja kalah dari Kyungsoo. Namja itu selalu bisa mengejeknya.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara ngemilnya dengan khidmat. Apabila diperhatikan, pipi Kyungsoo kini semakin tembam. Perutnya juga semakin buncit, begitu pula lengan dan pahanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo kini bulat dan berisi. Ia semakin menggemaskan, namun di sisi lain, tawaran bermain film dan drama untuknya berkurang drastis karena penampilannya yang _chubby_ saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena itu berarti dia punya banyak waktu istirahat. Banyak CF untuk EXO, terutama CF merk pakaian yang tidak menyertakan Kyungsoo dan hanya memilih member tertentu seperti Kai, Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Apa kau stress? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Tawar Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat

"Kenapa hyung bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku sedang stress?"

"Kau makan dengan sangat banyak dan selalu minta yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo punya kepribadian seperti ini. Bisa saja kau sedang stress, kan?" Kata Baekhyun

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Kini ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah seperti menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang berkerut sambil memegangi perutnya

"Aku sakit perut hyung. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ne?" Kyungsoo terbirit-terbirit menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulas

"Ckckck… Anak itu makin aneh saja." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda tak ingin ikut campur.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia langsung melepaskan seluruh celananya dan duduk di kloset. Namun rasa mulasnya berhenti. Ia batal BAB. Kyungsoo kesal sekali karena ia sudah yakin kalau ia akan BAB, tapi kenapa malah tidak jadi? Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hatinya karena kesal. Ia berjalan pelan menuju wastafel di dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia menyalakan keran dan mencuci wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kini Kyungsoo merenung. Ia memang sangat banyak berubah. Tubuhnya kini memang gemuk. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Tepat di tengah nipplesnya, tercetak noda basah yang samar. Namun ia segera menepis pikirannya dan menganggap bahwa itu hanya cipratan air saat ia mencuci muka barusan.

Tiba-tiba mulas tadi datang lagi. Kali ini lebih menyakitkan hingga Kyungsoo harus memeluk perutnya erat untuk menahan sakit. Kyungsoo tertatih-tatih menuju kloset. Ia duduk dengan badan gemetaran. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Apa ia sedang mengalami gangguan pencernaan? Padahal tadi pagi BAB-nya baik-baik saja.

"Nngghhh… Kenapa sulit sekali?" Keluh Kyungsoo sambil menghapus keringat di pelipisnya.

Ketika rasa mulas diperutnya berkurang, ia berjalan-jalan di dalam kamar mandi. Pinggang dan pinggulnya terasa sakit. Ia terus berjalan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Beberapa kali rasa mulas itu datang dan semakin cepat hingga Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kloset.

"AAHHHH!" jeritnya nyaring. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mampu menahan jeritannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAHHHH!"

Chanyeol dan Chen sedang bercanda ria di dapur ketika jeritan Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Itu Kyungsoo! Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Chen penasaran

"Molla. Sepertinya dia sedang di kamar mandi."

Chen segera menuju kamar mandi diikuti Chanyeol. Tanpa banyak berkata, Chen langsung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Wae?" seru Chen cukup nyaring

"NNGGHHHH!" Kyungsoo terus menjerit. Sesekali terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah.

"Kyungsoo-yaa!" suara bass Chanyeol yang nyaring ikut meramaikan suasana(?)

"NNGHH! JA—JANGAN GANGGU A—NNGHH AKU!" balas Kyungsoo dari dalam

"Tapi kau terus menjerit, Kyung! Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa 'itu' terlalu sulit kali ini?" tanya Chen dengan suara nyaring. Chen bahkan menyensor kata BAB dengan 'itu'.

"AAAHHH!" Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan tetap menjerit

"Hyung…! Siapa yang ada di dalam? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi…" tiba-tiba Tao muncul dengan wajah polosnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulas

"Cari kamar mandi lain, Tao. Kyungsoo sedang kesusahan didalam." Kata Chanyeol mencoba mengusir Tao secara halus

"Kesusahan kenapa?" tanya Tao polos dengan wajah mengerut menahan mulas

"AAHHH! DARAH! INI DARAH!" seru Kyungsoo dari dalam

"MWO? KYUNGSOO APA KAU WASIR? KAU WASIR!" seru Chen, entah bertanya atau menyatakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Kyungsoo berdarah?" Tao melongo. Mulasnya mendadak hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIKS! TOLONG AKU! AKU TAK KUAT LAGI…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada nyaring yang mulai melemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~~!**

OK, buat chapter ini cukup sampai disini ya…

FF ini emang absurd, jadi maafkeun author nista ini.

Buat yang jijik, boleh left. :)

Untuk cast lainnya, akan menyusul sesuai jalan cerita dan aku nggak janji semua bakal muncul di FF ini.

Liat aja ntar *smirk*

BTW, ff ini Cuma twoshoot.

Yang KEPO tentang apa yang terjadi sama si D.O **WAJIB** review.

Makin banyak yang review, makin cepet lanjutannya di post.

Mari mari REVIEW!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

ENTAH KENAPA AKU NGGAK BISA UPDATE!

AKU PENGEN REPOST TAPI JUGA NGGAK BISA

HIKS

Title : 이럴수가…? (How It Can Be…?)

Pairing : Kai X D.O (KAISOO OTP)

Genre : Sci-Fi &amp; Humor

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo are belong to SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Chapter : 2 of 2

Summary : Kai dan D.O menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari seluruh member dan hanya berdalih bahwa mereka sekedar 'Friends with Benefit'. Dan sebuah kejadian menguak segalanya. KAISOO! YAOI! CANON! DLDR! READ WARNING PLEASE! TWOSHOOT!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, CERITA PASARAN, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**MOHON PERHATIAN!**_

Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih **WARNING KERAS** buat semua readers.

Cerita ini mengandung _**MALE PREGNANCY**_dan adegan yang **TIDAK MASUK AKAL.**

**KALAU NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA &amp; BASH.**

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat author harapkan, _**terkecuali BASH, BAIK TERHADAP CERITA MAUPUN PAIRING!**_

Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya.

Ingat ya, sudah diperingatkan lho!

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo hyung belakangan ini. Apa kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Sehun

"Hmm, sejujurnya aku juga merasa ada yang berubah dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya." Jawab Kai dengan nada cuek

Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan pelan menuju asrama mereka. Tadi pagi Sehun mengajak Kai untuk menemaninya membeli bubble tea. Hari ini mereka sedang bebas jadwal dan hal ini dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Sehun untuk membeli minuman favoritnya sekaligus jalan-jalan sejenak untuk menghilangkan kepenatan akibat jadwal yang super duper padat.

"Bukankah tingkah Kyungsoo hyung semakin aneh. Dia sangat banyak makan dan sangat sensitif. Terkadang ia juga punya permintaan aneh. Ia pernah mendandani Baekhyun hyung dan memaksanya melakukan _crossdress_. Kyungsoo hyung juga pernah menyuruhku memasak pizza di _dorm_. Mau tak mau aku membuatnya, namun dia kecewa karena rasanya sangat aneh dan mendiamiku satu minggu! Oh my, Jongin-ah! Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun menatap Jongin nanar(?).

"Oh, yang itu." Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia teringat kembali akan kejadian-kejadian aneh menyangkut kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Tak hanya member lain yang jadi bulan-bulanan Kyungsoo, Kai sesungguhnya mendapatkan dampak paling besar dari perubahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang semakin bertambah gemuk membuat namja mungil itu malas bergerak. Akhirnya Kai-lah yang menjadi orang suruhan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil dan memberikan apapun yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo. Kai memang lelah karena sikap Kyungsoo yang di luar biasanya itu, namun karena cintanya yang begitu besar, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. _The power of love, maybe_? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Kai sampai di dorm. Baru saja keduanya masuk ke dalam dorm, mereka sudah dikejutkan dengan teriakan membahana Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.

"HIKS! TOLONG AKU! AKU TAK KUAT LAGI…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada nyaring yang mulai melemah.

"KYUNGSOO?!" Kai langsung melesat gesit meninggalkan Sehun dan menuju sumber suara kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang dalam bahaya(?)

"Jongin-ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Chen dengan nada girang

"Wae? Kyungsoo kenapa?" Kai benar-benar panik

"Mollayo, Jongin-ah… Sejak tadi ia tak berhenti berteriak seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggeleng

"HYUNG! KYUNGSOO HYUNG! GWAENCHANHA?" Kai berseru agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya

"Hiks! Kai… Sakit… Hiks… Aku tidak kuat… Nnngghhh! Hiks… Aku merasa ada yang akan keluar. Eottheohkke?" keluh Kyungsoo dengan nada lirih

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu dan menolongnya?" tanya Kai dengan nada kesal

"Kami tidak berani membuka pintunya. Itu tidak sopan." Kata Chen sambil menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak peduli dengan kemanusiaan dan dengan bodohnya hanya memikirkan kesopanan yang semu.

KLEK….!

Dengan mudahnya Kai membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang meringis di toilet sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Gwaenchanha?" Kai langsung menghampiri namja mungil itu dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan tangisan Kyungsoo

"Hiks… Apo! Perih Kai!" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat

"Hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Kai menangkap kejanggalan pada keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini

"Molla… Hiks… Eottheokke?" Kyungsoo menangis

Kai sesungguhnya merasa sedikit jijik karena telah mengganggu seseorang membuang hajat. Namun kini tidak sesederhana itu. Tak ada bau khas orang yang akan membuang hajat. Sebaliknya ada bau amis yang sangat asing bagi Kai.

Member lain tak ada yang berani masuk dan hanya diam di depan pintu sambil melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"YA! Ada apa ini?" teriakan Suho mengagetkan Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen dan Tao yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo sakit aneh, hyung. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." jawab Tao polos

"Sakit aneh?" Suho menaikan alisnya

"Ne. Kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Namja yang terbilang pendek itu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Kai sedang membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Keadaan Kyungsoo begitu menyedihkan. Matanya bengkak dan hidungnya memerah. Bibirnya pun ikut membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Namun yang paling parah adalah bagian bawahnya yang berdarah-darah. Suho meringis.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Suho hyung… Kyungsoo hyung pendarahan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bagaimana ini?" Kai mencoba memapah Kyungsoo menuju _bathtub_ dan membantunya untuk duduk di dalam _bathtub_.

"Untuk sementara biarkan Kyungsoo di dalam _bathtub_. Aku akan menelpon ambulans." Kata Suho dengan nada tenang

"Arasseo." Jawab Kai

Suho langsung keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

"Kalian berempat, cepat siapkan handuk dan selimut untuk Kyungsoo. Aku juga minta agar ada yang menyiapkan minuman untuk Kyungsoo. Aku akan menelpon ambulans." Perintah Suho pada Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Tao.

"NE!" jawab mereka berempat kompak

Mereka langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan bersemangat karena sesungguhnya mereka sangat khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Member yang lain pun ikut sibuk membantu mempersiapkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Kai tak bisa kemana-mana dan hanya bisa mendampingi Kyungsoo yang kini sangat lemah tak berdaya. Bibirnya memutih dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesekali ia menggeram rendah ketika rasa sakit mulai menyerang perutnya. Kai sudah mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat. Ia takut sekali kalau Kyungsoo sedang sakit karena perbuatannya. Ia meringis melihat bentuk rektum Kyungsoo yang tak karuan dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Hyung, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Mianhae karena aku sering menyakitimu. Mianhae…" Kai tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia menangis melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah di hadapannya.

Kai berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini bukanlah akibat dari perbuatannya yang tidak kenal waktu dan tempat saat membobol hole Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jongin-ah… Andwae, jangan disini. Nnghhh…." _

_Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan mencoba menolak kecupan Kai di lehernya. Tak jarang kecupan itu berubah menjadi jilatan dan lumatan. Kyungsoo hanya berharap agar perbuatan Kai tidak meninggalkan bekas yang terlalu kentara di leher putihnya._

_CUP!_

_CUP!_

_CUP!_

_ Kai terus saja mengecup dan menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini namja berkulit tan itu sudah berhasil menanggalkan atasan Kyungsoo._

"_Nngghhh… Kaiihh…! Cukup!" Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan Kai sebelum semuanya terlambat._

"_Just a quickie, ne?" pinta Kai dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga Kyungsoo_

_ Kyungsoo bergidik. Ternyata ia terlambat. Kai sudah terlanjut terbakar birahi dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain pasrah di bawah kungkungan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu._

"_Ahhh…" desah Kyungsoo saat Kai mengemut puting mungilnya_

"…" _Kai menjilati dada Kyungsoo yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran seorang namja_

_ Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa menghentikan kemesuman Kai. Jika sifat mesum Kai muncul di waktu dan tempat yang tepat, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mentolerirnya. Namun karena saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan, ia sangat kesal pada Kai yang dengan santai mengajaknya ke toilet dan berakhir seperti ini._

_ Entah sejak kapan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah menempel di dinding bilik toilet dengan posisi pantat menungging menghadap Kai._

"_Mmpphh…!" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika benda kebanggaan Kai memasuki lubangnya yang kering tanpa pelumas apapun. Rasanya begitu perih dan panas, apalagi Kai sama sekali tidak melakukan foreplay apapun di lubangnya._

"_Mian babe, aku sudah tidak tahan. Ahh…" geram Kai sambil menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur hingga penisnya timbul tenggelam di anus Kyungsoo._

_ Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya dari luar. Ia takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka sedang melakukan perbuatan mesum di toilet, terlebih apabila orang itu bukan manajer maupun member EXO._

_ Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak ke depan. Suara kecipak yang dihasilkan oleh tubrukan pantat Kyungsoo dan paha Kai menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memperpanas kegiatan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mendesah nyaring dan setidaknya hanya mengeluarkan desisan nikmat._

"_Eerrmmhhh…" Kai menggeram rendah saat puncak kenikmatannya datang. _

_Kai menyemburkan seluruh semennya ke dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia langsung melepaskan penisnya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya._

"_Ahh…" Kyungsoo ternyata juga baru saja mengeluarkan spermanya. Tubuh kecilnya itu bergetar, membuat Kai tak tega dan langsung memeluk dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo._

"_Jangan khawatir, jagiya… Aku ada disini." Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo._

_ Kai segera mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sisa-sisa semennya yang mengalir di sekitar paha Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ia membantu Kyungsoo memakai bajunya dan membersihkan pula sperma Kyungsoo yang berceceran di lantai dan dinding dengan menyiramnya._

_ Kai memang selalu bisa meredakan kekesalan Kyungsoo. Seberapa salahnya Kai karena ia telah menyetubuhi Kyungsoo tanpa peduli tempat dan keadaan—bahkan mereka tidak pernah menggunakan kondom saat bercinta—namun Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Kai. Kai akan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta setelah mereka habis bercinta dan itu akan membuat Kyungsoo berhneti kesal dan tidak jadi memarahinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? TIDAK ADA AMBULANS YANG BISA DATANG SAAT INI?" seru Suho tak percaya

"_Mianhamnida, tapi ambulans kami kebetulan sedang terpakai semua karena ada kebakaran di Apartemen Gyeongbok. Anda bisa mengantar si sakit dengan mobil pribadi anda kesini. Jeongmal jwiseonghamnida."_

TUT TUT TUT…

Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh rumah sakit. Suho menggeram marah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada rumah sakit yang tidak dapat menyanggupi panggilan dari pasien yang butuh ambulans.

"Wae?" tanya Lay dengan nada cemas

"Ada kebakaran di suatu tempat dan mereka tidak bisa mengirim ambulans. Eottheokke?" tanya Suho putus asa.

"Ne..? Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi rumah sakit lain?" Lay mencoba membantu Suho dengan memberikan alternatif lain

"Itu adalah rumah sakit terdekat dan aku tidak punya kontak rumah sakit lainnya. Ugh… Kepalaku…" Suho memijit kepalanya yang sakit karena terlalu pusing memikirkan Kyungsoo dan keselamatannya. Mau bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah salah satu member yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku punya kontak rumah sakit lain yang tidak begitu jauh. Hanya 45 menit dari sini." Kata Chanyeol bersemangat

"Cepat hubungi mereka untuk segera mengirim ambulans kesini." Pinta Chanyeol

"Ne!"

Chanyeol segera menghubungi rumah sakit itu dan meminta agar segera mengirim ambulans. Sementara itu Suho mencoba menghubungi manajer mereka dan mengabarkan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang sakit.

"Ambulans akan datang dalam 30 menit." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah meyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIKS… AAANNGGHHHHHHHH! UUUUHHH!" Kyungsoo terus saja menjerit seperti seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan.

"Bertahanlah Kyung, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang. Fighting!" kata Xiumin sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"AHHAHHH… ADA SESUATU… ANNNGGHHH! YANG KELUAR!" Kyungsoo menatap selangkangannya yang terhalang air keruh akibat darah yang keluar dari rektumnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu lelah. Ia tak mampu mengenali apa yang mengganjal di rektumnya.

"Huh… Eottheokke? Kyungsoo bajumu sudah basah, kau harus melepasnya." Kata Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menggangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun membuka bajunya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia tak mampu menggambarkan rasa sakit apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia pikir ia mungkin akan segera mati.

"Hyung, kau pasti kuat. Aku percaya padamu." Kai mengecup tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang ia genggam.

"Neehhh…" Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk pelan

"Kyung, aku akan mengambilkanmu minum. Tunggu ne?" kata Xiumin sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi

"Aku juga akan mengambilkanmu baju ganti dan handuk." Ucap Baekhyun menyusul Xiumin

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Perutnya semakin mulas dan rektumnya benar-benar perih, seperti terbakar.

"HIKS APO! EEEMMHHHHHHH! HUH HUH HUH AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

PLOP!

"OMO!" seru Kai sambil menangkap sesuatu yang keluar dari rektum Kyungsoo

"Hiks, itu apa Kai?" Kyungsoo menangis namun disisi lain ia lega karena rektumnya sudah tidak terganjal sesuatu lagi.

"Ini bayi, hyung! INI BAYI! OMO!" kata Kai dengan nada nyaring.

Segera diangkatnya bayi yang membiru itu dan langsung ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar sadar atas apa yang terjadi. Ia masih bingung dan terus menangis sambil memeluk sebuah makhluk mungil yang masih tak bergerak dengan sekujur tubuh membiru. Kai meringis dan langsung memberikan 2 helai handuk pada Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkan bayi itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, bayi mungil itu langsung menangis kencang.

"OEEKK! OEK!" bayi berjenis kelamin namja itu menangis dengan kencang

"Hiks… Kai… Apa ini bayi? Huh? Hiks… Aegiya…" dengan gerakan lambat Kyungsoo mencoba membungkus bayinya dengan handuk yang Kai berikan dan mendekap bayi itu erat-erat di dadanya.

"Hyung… Bagaimana bisa…?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan bayi mungil yang masih menangis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Hiks… Mollayo, Kai.."

Tiba-tiba para member langsung berdatangan dan membelalakan mata mereka saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang memeluk seorang bayi yang mulai tampak tenang di dadanya.

"Kyung…?"

"Bagaimana mungkin…?"  
"A—apa ini mimpi…?"

"Uwaaa, bayi!

"Waahhh…"  
"Kyungsoo-ya… Kau…?"  
"Darimana bayi itu berasal…?"

"O M G !"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mempedulikan reaksi member lain dan hanya menatap bayi yang sedang ia peluk dengan tatapan kagum. Ia masih takjub bahwa yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu adalah seorang bayi. Namun kekagumannya itu tak berlangsung lama ketika rasa sakit mulai terasa kembali di perutnya.

"Kai… Bisa tolong gendong dia? Perutku sakit sekali.." pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah berkerut

"Ne.." digendongnya bayi mungil yang tali pusarnya masih tersambung di dalam rektum Kyungsoo itu dengan hati-hati.

Kai tak kalah takjub dengan kehadiran anak ini. Karena begitu gemas, secara naluriah ia langsung mengecup pipi bayi mungil itu dan tersenyum lembut menatap bayi yang mulai terlelap itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo mulai mengedan lagi. Semua member langsung panik dan menghambur kemana-mana. Ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ada pula yang menjauh. Mereka masih _shock _dengan kejadian ini.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

PLOP!

Dengan satu kali dorongan, seorang bayi lain meluncur dengan cepat. Dengan sigap, Xiumin langsung mengangkat bayi kedua itu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu lelah. Diberikannya selimut lain pada bayi yang sedang Kyungsoo peluk.

"OEEKK! OEK!" si bungsu yang berkelamin yeoja ini menangis dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang dari si sulung

Tiba-tiba para petugas rumah sakit langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan sigap mereka segera mempersiapkan alat-alat kebidanan. Salah satu dari mereka kini mengambil penjepit dan gunting untuk menggunting tali pusar bayi pertama Kyungsoo. Yang lainnya mencoba mengambil alih bayi yang sedang dipeluk Kyungsoo untuk ditangani.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat pada bayi yang tengah ia peluk. Kesadarannya perlahan berkurang.

"A—aku lelah…" bibir Kyungsoo membiru karena kedinginan. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Matanya perlahan mengatup.

"KYUNGSOO!/HYUNG!" seru Xiumin dan Kai sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, uisanim?" tanya Suho to the point pada dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Kyungsoo telah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai. Kyungsoo pingsan tak lama setelah bayi keduanya lahir dan langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Kedua bayinya juga ikut dibawa karena keadaan keduanya yang drop. Bayi-bayi mungil itu langsung dimasukan di incubator dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

"Rekan anda melahirkan bayi premature. Menurut perkiraan saya, bayi-bayi ini lahir pada minggu ke 35. Ini lebih cepat beberapa minggu dari kelahiran normal. Tidak ada bahaya yang serius bagi rekan anda maupun bayinya. Mereka sehat, namun memang membutuhkan perawatan khusus untuk sementara waktu, terutama bayi yang sulung karena Ia terlalu lama berada di air. Oleh karena itu kami akan terus memantau mereka." Jelas dokter bername tag 'Kim Tak Goon' dengan ekspresi serius

"Maksud saya, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Kyungsoo itu namja. Kenapa dia bisa melahirkan?" tanya Suho menggebu

"Kami juga masih mencari tahu hal itu, Suho-ssi. Maaf saya belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda."

"Kapan Kyungsoo bisa pulih dan pulang?" tanya Kai dengan wajah lesu

"Segera setelah ia sadar. Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena ia hanya kelelahan." Ucap Takgoon sambil tersenyum

"Ne." Kai mencoba tegar dan membalas senyuman dokter itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa appa dari bayinya?" kini dokter itu menatap pada seluruh member yang ada di sana dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Jeoyo.." ucap Kai pelan

"Ah… Geureohguna.. Chukhahamnida, Kai-ssi. Saya permisi." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Kai dan tersenyum lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah itu suasana begitu hening. Mereka semua diam sambil berpikir keras, terutama sang leader yang bingung harus melakukan apa selanjutnya terhadap bayi-bayi itu. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kai-ya… Kau sangat hebat bisa membuat seorang namja hamil dan melahirkan anak kembar." Kata Tao.

_Yeah, kau benar Tao._

Setidaknya itulah pikiran para member.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#THREE YEARS LATER**_

"APPAAAAAAA!" teriakan 2 anak kembar terdengar membahana di dorm EXO.

"JONGSOO-YA!"

"INSOO-YA!"

Hari ini jadwal mereka berkunjung ke asrama dimana orangtuanya tinggal. Ya, sudah 2 tahun ini mereka tinggal di rumah orangtua Kai. Mereka hanya akan tidur di dorm EXO ketika EXO tidak sibuk. Sebagai orangtua, Kyungsoo dan Kai sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan anak-anak mereka. Namun demi karier dan kebahagiaan si kembar, mereka rela menjalani hal ini meskipun menyakitkan.

Si sulung, namja yang begitu ceria diberi nama Kim Jongsoo. Sedangkan si bungsu yang mungil dan pemalu diberi nama Kim Insoo. Mereka berdua tumbuh dengan sehat. Nenek mereka benar-benar merawat mereka dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Jongsoo dan Insoo tumbuh dengan baik meskipun sebagai ibu, ia tidak bisa 24/7 jam selalu mengawasi dan menjaga anak-anaknya.

"Appa…" si mungil Insoo memeluk tubuh Kai dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

Insoo memang pemalu dan sangat manja pada Kai. Benar-benar tipikal anak bungsu impian. Jongsoo sendiri adalah anak yang kuat dan ceria. Ia sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak masih bayi sehingga sifat ceria dan menyenangkan bisa jadi menurun dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai _orangtua baptis_ mereka.

"Eomma…!" Jongsoo berteriak kegirangan saat melihat eommanya mendekat dan menggendongnya.

"Appa. Bilang 'appa'." Ucap Kyungsoo mengajari Jongsoo untuk memanggilnya 'appa'.

Meskipun ia yang melahirkan mereka, namun Kyungsoo lebih suka dipanggil appa karena ia adalah namja. Sayangnya sejak mereka kecil, mereka sudah terbiasa memanggilnya eomma sehingga tak ada gunanya mengajari mereka untuk mengganti panggilannya.

"Chileo! Eomma~! Eomma!" Jongsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo…" Kyungsoo yang gemas langsung mengecup bibir Jongsoo

"Eomma neomu yeppeo. Hihihihi…" Jongsoo terkekeh.

Ia selalu menyebut Kyungsoo cantik setelah namja mungil itu mengecup bibirnya. Sepertinya tingkah Jongsoo yang ini diwariskan langsung dari Kai. Jelas saja ini salah Kai karena Kai yang mengajari Jongsoo untuk melakukannya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak sulungnya yang semakin pandai ini.

"Insoo-ya… Oppa punya hadiah untukmu…" bujuk Sehun pada Insoo yang benar-benar masih memeluk erat Kai.

"Sehun-ah, bukan oppa tapi samchon." Kai memperingatkan

"Ani, aku masih muda dan lebih cocok dipanggil oppa." Elak Sehun

"Mmm…" Insoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Kai

"Lihat, Insoo tidak mau." Kata Kai

"Ya…. Insoo-ya… Oppa akan memberikan boneka ini untuk Insoo." Sehun tersenyum senang ketika anak perempuan manis itu mulai menoleh ke arahnya dan terlihat tertarik pada boneka berwarna pink yang dipegang Sehun.

"Jinjja?" suara Insoo yang begitu menggemaskan terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Sehun dan Kai

"Ne. Tapi Insoo harus ppoppo Sehun oppa dulu ya." Kata Sehun sambil mendekatkan pipinya ke bibir Insoo

"…" Insoo mengecup pelan pipi Sehun

"Kalau begitu boneka ini sekarang milik Insoo." Sehun menyerahkan boneka mungil yang ia pegang kepada Insoo yang masih setia berada di gendongan Kai.

Insoo menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ia terlihat sangat suka dengan boneka pemberian Sehun. Yeoja mungil itu memeluk erat dan sesekali mencium boneka itu seolah-olah boneka itu sangat berharga untuknya.

"Insoo harus bilang apa pada Sehun ahjussi?" tanya Kai

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi." Ucapnya dengan pipi memerah.

Insoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di dada Kai. Insoo memang akan selalu menempel pada Kai sepanjang hari kecuali ketika ia mengantuk. Saat ia mengantuk, ia harus berada dalam dekapan eommanya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Ketika Insoo bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya, ia baru akan tidur ketika neneknya bercerita tentang cerita anak-anak. Insoo memang sangat manja, namun ia pemalu dan tidak banyak berbicara. Ia hanya tersenyum, tertawa dan berbicara seperlunya. Kebalikan dengan Insoo, Jongsoo adalah anak yang lincah, ceria dan tidak bisa diam.

"Jongsoo-ya.." panggil Chanyeol.

"APPA!" dengan enteng Jongsoo langsung turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan mendekati Chanyeol

"Uwahh… Jongsoo sekarang sangat berat, ne?" Chanyeol menggendong Jongsoo

"Ne appa. Jongcoo makan banyak cekali sampai pelut Jongcoo endut." Celoteh Jongsoo dengan gaya khas anak kecil yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan

"Good boy! Jongsoo harus makan yang banyak supaya sehat, ne?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembul Jongsoo dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bisa menggendong Jongsoo." Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Ia kini tengah mengandung 5 bulan dan ia tidak ingin janinnya terganggu karena ia menggendong anak seberat Jongsoo. Kali ini seluruh member EXO sudah waspada dan mereka tidak terkejut lagi dengan kehamilan Baekhyun.

"Hehe, mian Baek. Aku lupa." Chanyeol menyengir

"Appa, Baekhyun eomma juga endut." Jongsoo tertawa

"Ne, disini ada aegi. Ada adikmu, Jongsoo-ya…" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit

"Jinjja?" mata Jongsoo berbinar. Ini pertama kalinya ada aegi yang berada di dalam perut orang yang dikenalnya.

"Ne. Jongsoo mau berbicara dengan dongsaeng?" tawar Baekhyun

"NE!" serunya bersemangat

Chanyeol segera menurunkan Jongsoo dan membiarkan anak itu mengelus perut istrinya. Dicurinya sebuah ciuman di pipi Baekhyun.

"Eomma… Apa dicini benal-benal ada aegi?" Jongsoo mengelus-elus perut Baekhyun dengan takjub

"Ne. Kau bisa mengajak dongsaeng untuk berbicara denganmu, Jongsoo-ya.." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongsoo

"Aegi… Aegi adalah dongcaengnya Jongcoo… Dongcaengnya Incoo juga. Hmm… Nanti kita main bola ya? Tapi kalau mau main boneka juga boleh, tapi main bonekanya dengan Incoo." Jongsoo mengelus-elus perut Baekhyun dengan sayang

"Sudah ne? Dongsaeng sudah capek dan ngantuk. Nanti dia akan main lagi dengan Jongsoo. Dongsaeng sudah mau tidur dulu." Ucap Baekhyun

"Annyeong dongcaeng…" CUP! Dikecupnya perut buncit Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aigoo, Jongsoo pintar sekali ne?" Lay mengekus kepala Jongsoo dengan lembut. Ia tertarik dengan tingkah Jongsoo yang terlihat sangat sayang dengan bayi yang sedang dikandung Baekhyun.

"Hihihihi!"

Jongsoo kini langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Insoo yang sudah sangat mengantuk. Kyungsoo menyanyikan lullaby untuk Insoo agar anak bungsunya itu cepat terlelap, namun Jongsoo menarik-narik celananya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara berbisik

"Eomma, Jongcoo mau ppoppo Incoo." Jawab Jongsoo juga dengan bisikan

"Arasseo." Kyungsoo merendahkan gendongannya agar Jongsoo bisa mencapai wajah Insoo.

CUP!

Dikecupnya pipi gembul Insoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jamjayo Incoo." Jongsoo mengelus dahi Insoo penuh kasih, lalu berlari lagi menuju Tao, Chen, dan Suho.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Kai sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Kai melumat bibirnya secara singkat, lalu mengecup pipi Insoo yang sudah terlelap. Sambil tersenyum manis padanya, Kai berkata.

"Gomawo, jagiya. Saranghae…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KKEUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

_**HOW DO YOU THINK GUYS?**_

Untuk masalah istilah kesehatan dan kedokteran, aku benar-benar Cuma menjelaskan seadanya karena aku anak sosial dan nggak familiar dengan istilah milik ilmu eksak.

So, maafkan author hina ini, ok?

Oiya, buat yang nggak tahu apa itu bapak baptis, penjelasannya simple kok.

Itu lho, tahu kan Sirius Black di Harry Potter?

Dia itu bapak baptisnya Harry. Yah, kira-kira gitu sih gambarannya…

Kalau masih tetep nggak ngerti, bisa tanya mbah Google.

Nanya personal juga boleh kok, nanti aku balas lewat PM.

Maaf untuk update yang terlambat ini.

Semoga sudah pada puas ya?

Dan aku gak akan bikin sequel.

Silahkan request FF di kotak review beserta couplenya.

Tapi yang official couple yaa…

SO, LET'S REVIEW!

_**XOXO**_


End file.
